


It started with Anxiety

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Prom, Sex Toys, Tickling, sex scenes, undrage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara Taylor,an eighteen year old Jock and daddy's boy.Brian May,a shy,nerdy type of boy,he's sixteen and has eyes for Freddie,yet the Jock has some secrets of his own,he has anxiety and a service dog,Freddie's good at hiding his anxiety,he takes it out on his dads fiance,John,a paediatrician,Roger is a principle at Freddie's highschool and the eighteen year olds father,yet Freddie can get away with anything at school but at home,he's punished for smoking and stealing.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Cast: _ **

_** Freddie Bulsara Taylor(daddy's boy and Jock):18 ** _

**_ George Michael(Freddies current boyfriend,playboy):18 _ **

**_ Ben Hardy(Football Jock):18 _ **

**_ Brian may:Sixteen _ **

**_ Dominique beyrand:17 _ **

**_ Mary Austin(Freddies annoying EX girlfriend):19 _ **

**_ Chrissie Mullen:sixteen _ **

**_ Anita Dobson:17 _ **

_** Roger taylor(Principle):34 ** _

_** John deacon(Paediatrician):32  ** _

_** Mr Gwilym Lee(History teacher):37 ** _

_** Joe Mazello(Freddies therapist):24 ** _

_** Rami Malek(English teacher):34 ** _

_** Lucy Boyton(Math Teacher):thirty five ** _

**_ Freddie Bulsara Taylor,an eighteen year old Jock and daddy's boy.Brian May,a shy,nerdy type of boy,he's sixteen and has eyes for Freddie,yet the Jock has some secrets of his own,he has anxiety and a service dog,Freddie's good at hiding his anxiety,he takes it out on his dads fiance,John,a paediatrician,Roger is a principle at Freddie's highschool and the eighteen year olds father,yet Freddie can get away with anything at school but at home,he's punished for smoking and stealing. _ **

** _..............................................................._ **

**_ November 8th 1991,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,I'm Freddie and i'm eighteen.I have anxiety,a service dog,his name is Loki,i'm a jock and daddy's boy.My father(roger) is the Principle of the highschool,i attend,my father's Fiance,John is a paediatrician.I don't really Like John since i'm a daddy's boy,dad spoils me a lot,since i'm in sixth form in school.Most of the year elevens have been bumped up into sixth form.My service dog,Loki.I'm transgender too,Female to male,i wear a binder everyday.

Dad drives me to school,i go in first,he waits for like five minutes.before going to his office.But at home,i get punished for smoking and stealing.I'm quite the little rebel.dads words not mine.I try not to show my anxiety.Right now Loki is with dad in his office.I hate having anxiety attacks at school.

i swear one of the year elevens has a fucking crush on me,i think his name was Brian?I mean why would anyone want to love me? I'm an eighteen year old Transgender Jock.John expects me to get perfect grades,dad doesn't expect me to have the best grades,just tells me to do my best.I have a test today for Math.My Math teacher,Mrs Boyton is strict with your grades,if you get a C or D,you have to retake the test.

She hands out the papers."i expect _you_ to get perfect grades this year",she snarls at me,i roll my eyes,tapping my foot.My anxiety had set in.The Test began.My anxiety was getting bad,my head started spinning.I couldn't focus."why don' you focus Mr Taylor?",Mrs Boyton sneered,i was trying so hard.i eventually got kicked out,that's when i broke.

slid down the wall,tears down my cheeks,i'm supposed to be a jock,not a weak eighteen year old."F Fuck p please stop",i begged quietly,trying to get my breathing controlled.i wanted to go to my father. "babe?",it was my current boyfriend and playboy,george Michael"L Leave me alone George",i say. "what happened?",he asked"just got kicked out of a test",i say.

"we need to break up George,i'm sorry",i say,he slapped me across the face,i shoved him away.walked to dads office" 'S Open",i hear him say,i was already in tears."Freddie,what happened?",he asked."Mrs Boyton kicked me out of another test",i say."come here my daddy's boy",he says,dad wrapped his arms around me.

"you've really grown up",he says"i'm eighteen",i say"you've grown from the five year old to my eighteen year old",he says"i still hate John",i say"i know you do",he says.Loki pushed me down."I'm sorry dad",i say"shh,you've got nothing to be sorry for",he says."you're my dad,principle of the school!,i have everything to be sorry for",i say"all the teachers hate me",i say"Stop it!",he says.

"you're wearing yourself down,Freddie,stop this",he says."John's gonna kill me",i say"Freddie,i know my fiance wants you to get good grades,i don't expect you to,i'm fine with whatever grade it is",dad says,

"i'm a fucking mess dad",i say."come on,we'll go home early",he says,i nodded,i took Loki's leash.We drove home"i'm sorry dad",i say"Freddie",he warned."i uh...broke up with George",i say."why?",dad asked"he's a playboy dad,he's cheated on me one to many times,i broke up with him,he slapped me across the face",i say.

Dad pulled up into the drive,letting us in."what are you doing home?",John asked"got kicked out of another test",i say."what?",he says."John,honey,leave him alone for now",dad says,sending me to my room.John soon came in,i had managed to calm down,i had Loki laying on my thighs,where it hurts because his claws dig into my skin.

"Freddie",John says"yes John?",i say,he raised an eyebrow at me."kicked out of another test,again?!",he says"all the teachers hate me,John,every single fucking teacher,they hate me because i'm the principles son",i say,"i get away with everything at school",i say."don't give me attitude",he says"you're not my father",i say"soon i will be",he says"whatever you say",i mutter.

"Freddie!",dad calls,i walk downstairs"yes daddy?",i smile"come here",he says,i do,"yes ,my loving,caring _father_ ",i say."school called",he says"mm",i hum"you can retake the test",he says.

I nodded.he made me go back to school with Loki,dad kept Loki in his office,i retook the test,waited for my results.I got an A+

I walked to dads office"Daddy",i say"come in",he says"i passed",i say"A+?",he asked,i nodded"mhmm A+",i say"you can go out tonight,don't stay out to late",he says"i know if i'm staying with a friend,let you know",i giggle.he kissed my forehead"My daddy's boy",he says.We got home,i put on jeans and a T shirt,grabbed my leather jacket,i had already brushed my teeth.i wasn't taking Loki,i walked to the gay bar. 

"hey Vincey",i say"shut up",he says,he's the barman here,I got a vodka.I couldn't believe my eyes"you know that Brian kid?",i ask"yeah?",Vince says"you realise he's gay",i say"I know",he smirked.

I watched,seeing a MUCH older man try it on with him,i got angry"Hey!Leave the kid alone!",i yell."oh its you again,you fucking fag",i knew this man,he comes here a lot"leave him alone",i spat."no",he says"leave the fucking kid alone,he's sixteen for fucks sake,leave him alone,you dirty fucking perve,GET THE FUCK OUT!",i yelled,

he beat the shit out of me,i pushed him away,got him in the face,smashed a glass over his head,i was pissed.I wasn't happy.he made another attempt to go for the sixteen year old."LEAVE HIM ALONE,YOU FUCKING CREEP!!!!",i scream.i got fucking slapped,hard enough to knock me to the floor.

Police showed up.i look at the sixteen year old"Brian?Right?",i ask"y y Yeah",he stammered"Freddie",i say."you okay though?",i ask,he nodded."are you sure?",i ask,he nods again."i know you stare at me all day",i tease him,"I..I do not",he says"liar",i say.I got arrested for fucking Assault"Vince!give Brian a lift home will ya",i ask

"sure",he says,i got taken to the police station,dad was called.He wasn't happy i had got into a fight.He drove us home,sent me to my room.I lay on my bed,,I had quickly taken brian's phone and put my number into it.

John came in,i roll my eyes"phone now",he says"fuck off",i laugh."don't swear at me",he says"didn't you hear me?Fuck Off",i say.He slapped me,he fucking dared to slap me."don't fucking mess with the principles son",i spat.

he kicked me in the balls"you fucking dickhead",i spat,dad came in."you're fiance just slapped me and kicked me in the balls",i say,my phone went off.

( _ **Freddie,** Brian)_

_"hey,is this Freddie?"_

_**"sure is"** _

_"this is Brian,why have i got your number",_

_**"i did it,be thankful you didn't get raped,you would have,if i hadn't stepped in"** _

_"delete this number,i know you're the principles son"_

_**"well done,course i am,i get everything i want"** _

_"of course,you do,im stuck having to choose between tutoring you or quitting school"_

_**"well,i would do anything for an A++ in English and History"** _

_"shut up Taylor"_

_**" May you be quiet"** _

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"DELETE THIS F**KING NUMBER YOU WH**E"_

_**"dont swear at me little boy"** _

I rolled my eyes."Phone",John says"John,let him keep it,he's my son after-all",dad says"he'll go mental if you take his phone",dad says,i nodded"you spoil him!",John says"he's my daddy's boy,look how cute he is",dad says,pinching my cheeks as i pouted with puppy dog eyes.John growled under his breathe.

**_ November 9th,1991,Tuesday _ **

I woke up to my alarm and Loki licking my face."I'm up!",i groaned,i got dressed into jeans and a hoodie,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair,got my trainers on,grabbed Loki's vest and leash,put it on him.Dad and i drove to school"keep Loki with you today",i nodded.I saw Ben,he's on the football team,i'm not"hey Freddie Taylor",he says"shut up Jones",i say.

"cute dog",he says"shut it,leave me the fuck alone",i spat.I knew Brian wouldn't want to talk to me after last night,i went to the boys bathrooms.i sighed,taking my medication."i know Loki",i sigh.I sat on the ledge in the bathroom,i rubbed my face,not realising how red my eyes were since my hair covers my eyes,i was still pissy and upset.

I felt sick."Hello?",oh shit,"i know its you Taylor",i roll my eyes.John was texting me 24/7 

I look at them,i was pissed off,he had been in my room,found my cigarettes,dad lets me smoke sometimes,just not in the house,I'm gay,i'm Transgender,i'm wearing a binder,John had been through my drawers,found my sex toys,i'm on Testosterone,i do it at home,my voice had cracked.

I.FUCKING.hate John.i knew the medical check ups were today,i stayed in the boys bathroom.trying not to get angry."well,if it isn't taylor?",that little cocky shit."you,be thankful,i saved your ass last night,you would've been raped",i say."I....I....i wanted to apologise",he blurts"No,fuck off,you sixteen year old prick",i say.

"but,if you really want to apologise,you'll have to kiss me",i say"No",he says"okay then",i say."Taylor!May!",oh shit,i ran for it.I fainted.

I started coming round,i saw John,with that smug grin on his face,i scowled,i got up,snarled at him,told dad what John did,Dad was mad at me.hugged me thought,helping me calm down"love you dad",i say "i love you too Freddie",he says."look at me",he says,i do."sit down,you're heart is pounding,i can feel it",he says,"I know",i say"its because of John,he went through my room",i say"i know he did",dad says"why are you mad at me?",i ask

"for fighting last night",he says"i saved a sixteen year old from being raped",i say."the kid was about to be taken advantage of by some creep",i say."go to my office now",dad says,i nodded"you too May",i smirked. when dad said it.

i sat in dads office,calming down,focusing on my phone since i do fiddle with my phone a lot,"Phone Freddie",dad says,i do"you too",i look at Brian"don't have it with me",he says,i roll my eyes.

"mmhmm sure",dad says."this isn't like you brian,you rarely get into trouble",dad says."Feet off the desk",dad tells me,i roll my eyes,got my phone back,went back to texting Vince."Freddie,stop getting into fights",dad says"yes father",i mutter"watch it,its Sir to you",he says"yes sir",i growled,dad tilts my chin."sorry",i say"what else?",he asked"Sorry father,i will not Behave like a brat",i say,Brian was giggling.

"don't know what you're laughing at",dad says to him."i think you forgot something Freddie",he says to me."i will not behave like a brat,i will treat John as my other father,or i will be punished",i say,"wasn't so bad now was it?",dad teased"shut up",i say.

he gave me a warning look."sorry father",i say.Loki had his paws on my thighs."Brian since you're an A* student,i know how much you dislike my son,consider tutoring him before my fiance kills him",dad says."what?!",he was surprised"yeah....my dads fiance wants me to have top grades",i say"whereas i don't care",dad says,"yes you do dad,you'd yell if you saw me with an F!",i say"of course i would",he says.

he gave me one of his comfort hugs."this is why i love you dad",i say"i love you too son",he says."i still can't get over how much you've grown",he says.I had tests and exams the rest of the day,making my anxiety spike higher and higher,i had five anxiety attacks in a day.I felt like i was gonna pass out with every attack i had.

I went to the school Library ,sat down in a corner table.Trying not to cry."Taylor?",it was Brian"go away",i hissed."i'm supposed to tutor you?",he says"don't bother",i say.I was a wreck."are you okay?",he asked"i'm fine",i lied.

"well,i wanted to say thanks for saving me",he says"its fine",i say.Loki was under the table,paws on my thighs."Freddie Bulsara Taylor!",oh shit,Mrs Boyton"Y Y Yes Ma'am?",i stammered.i got yelled at in front of everyone.Tears were running down my cheeks already,my anxiety in full swing,making me cry,my head was hurting.

My dad ran in"Lucy!",he yelled,i was stood frozen,my chest pounding"Freddie,look at me",dad says.I do,he hugged me"shh Freddie",he says."Lucy,get out,you're fired!",dad yelled.dad sat me down,wiped my tears away,he made me take my medication."freddie,its okay",dad says."what's got you like this?",he asked,Brian spoke up for me."the amount of tests and exams",he says,"thank you",i mouth to him.


	2. (2)Just the two of us

**_ November 9th,1991,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Brian and i had to sit in my dads office.my grades were slipping due to my anxiety.I was trying to get them up.to an A+,B or a C+.I was trying."Dad?D Does John hate me",i ask"we've over this Freddie,he's my fiance,he doesn't hate you,just wants you to get good grades,i don't care what grades you get just as long as your try your best",dad says,i nodded.

"I do want you two to get along with each other",dad says,then Mister Saint John comes in."you and i need to talk",he says to me,he grabbed me by the ear"let go!",i say"you need to get your fucking grades up!",he yelled"shut up John,i've already been yelled at today,its not my fault i have anxiety,i can't keep up with my grades,my anxiety takes over,i'm fucked up,i know",i spat.

I still remember dads ex husband,Crystal,i called him Crystal,his name was Chris,funnily enough,they had the same last name before they were married."why don't you leave my dad!",i yell at him"listen here you little brat,you listen to me",he says"let go of me John",i hissed.I went to the gay bar,got a drink.Brian walks in,he's sixteen.

"Well well well,look what the cat dragged in",oh fuck"Fuck off Michael",i hiss,"kiss me Freddie,i know you want to",he says"No,fuck off!",i say.i had left Loki at home.he put his arm around me"you fucking asshole,leave me alone",i say,he made me kiss him,i push him away"I don't like you!",i yelled

"Freddie",he says"i love you",he says"George,listen to me please,i'm sorry but i don't love you the same way i use to",i say to him."you need to understand this",i say to him. "i'm sorry mikey",i say,i kissed his forehead,hugged him"i still love you Freddie,no matter what happens",he says"i know you do Mikey,i'll always be there for you too",i tell him.

"will you go to the dance with me?",he asked"No",i say."Taylor?Will you go to the dance with me?",Brian asked."you wouldn't want go with me",i sigh"i do",he says."I'll go with you",i say"i'll pick you up",i say"five?",he nods,i ran home"Dad!",i say"mm",he hums"i need a Limo for tonight,the dance is tonight",i say"stretch or Single?",he asked"uh stretch",i say,he nodded.

I showered,brushed my teeth,put on my white button up,with a navy blue velvet bow tie with a navy blue blazer button up,i walk downstairs,dad corrects the bow tie,i brushed my hair out,"you look so handsome",dad says"thanks daddy",i smile.he did the cuff-links,"your car awaits",he says.

I got in,poured myself a glass of Champagne ,i told my driver the address of Brian's parents,we pulled up,i got out,knocked on the door.his mother answered"who are you?",she asked"i'm here to get Brian,he asked me to the dance Ma'am",i say."very well",she says.i saw Brian,my heart melted.he turned around.

"if i may?",i asked,being a gentleman.he took my hand,"After you",i smile"Freddie",he says"first time you've said my name",i say."how did you get this?",he asked"did you forget my father is the principle of the school",i say."i asked him",i say.

"champagne?",i ask"why not",he says,i hand him a glass."tell me about yourself",i smile"well,i'm sixteen,in year eleven,straight A student,not many friends",he says"you?",he asked"i'm eighteen,Jock,sometimes,I have anxiety",i say"what about the dog?",he asked."you can't tell anyone",i tell him"i wont",he promised"well,that dog is my service dog,you saw how much of a fucking i was,my anxiety gets bad,i have my service dog,an adorable German shepherd",i say.I got out first.

he took my hand,"you're nicer than i thought",he says."i can be",i say."care to dance?",i ask"sure",he blushed,"you're adorable",i say to him."Drink?",i ask."Sure",he says."I want to show you something",i say,we go back out to the Limo."after you",i say.i hand him a glass of champagne,

We live in Brighton,i forgot to mention that.I took him to the beach,"I like you Freddie",he says...."i......I.....I....Brian",i sighed"i'm eighteen,you're sixteen",i say"i don't care",he says.he put himself on my lap."No",i say.

"i'm not exactly who i say i am",i say"what",he says"i'm transgender,Brian,Female to male",i tell him."Pull over!",i say.I got out,walked to the beach.

**_Dig if you will the picture  
Of you and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can you my darling  
Can you picture this?_ **

**_Dream, if you can, a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and you_ **

**_How can you just leave me standing  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_ **

**_Touch if you will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase you  
Even doves have pride_ **

**_How could you just leave me standing  
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_ **

**_How can you just leave me standing  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)  
Maybe I'm just too demanding (maybe, maybe I'm like my father)  
Maybe I'm just like my father too bold (you know he's too bold)  
Maybe you're just like my mother (maybe you're just like my mother)  
She's never satisfied (she's never, never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other? (Why do we scream, why)  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry  
When doves cry (doves cry, doves cry)  
When doves cry (doves cry, doves cry)  
_ ** **_Don't cry (don't cry)_ **

I sang softly,I turn around."I like you",he says"you can't Brian,i'm eighteen,Transgender,you're sixteen,its still not okay for me to date you",i tell him"i.Don't.Give.a single.fuck",he says.We sat in the Limo. "Brian,listen,i'm still hung up over my ex boyfriend",i say."Pull over!",i say,i needed a hair cut.I got my hair cut,short sides and back,long on top,but gelled back,since my Testosterone shots were Kicking in,

"Take me home",i sigh.we dropped off Brian.I was taken home,i paid the driver."I'm home",i sighed."what have you done?",dad asked"got a hair cut,don't like it?",i ask"i like it",he says."what's got you down",he asked"i had the worst night ever,turns out the kid i asked out is sixteen,tried to kiss me",i say.

I went and showered,put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms,did my homework,went through my phone,looking at the pictures of George and myself,i was still hung up over him.

I put on jeans,grabbed my trainers,i ran to the gay bar,saw George"Mikey",i say.i kissed him....."I love you george,i'm sorry",i tell him"me too",he says"kiss me",i growl,we kissed,making out in a booth,"kiss me George",i growled.he sucked on my neck ,we go up to the bedrooms. 

"Remember the time on the beach,you sang When Doves cry?",he asked"mmhmm i do,the day i fell in love with you",i say.We kissed"i love you George",i say."I love you too",he says.We go back to the booth downstairs,I saw Brian.I got two drinks."Freddie wait",i ignored him.

i handed George his drink."Taylor!",i sighed"piss off May",i spat"i'm not gonna fucking date you",i say.Brian forced himself on me,i push him off,i grab George's hand,I had took the limo here."after you",i say."Oh Freddie",he says.i dropped him off home.

**_ November 10th 1991,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear dad say"go away father",i groan"what's wrong my little boy?",he asked"i don't feel so good",i say,he put his hand on my forehead,"warm",he says.he kissed my forehead"while i'm working,John's in charge,listen to him,okay?",i nodded"Love you dad",i say."I love you too",he says,kissing my cheek this time.

i showered,put on a T shirt with jeans,had breakfast,"Freddie",dad warns"i'll survive",i say."oh alright",he says,we took the Limo to school.Dad went in first,"take me to Heaven",i say,i had left my jacket there,we pulled up,i paid my driver,grabbed my jacket.I was gonna get job here......as a stripper.I went over to the stage,paid a lot of money to get a lap dance.

I got one,"hey you!",someone calls,i look over"yes you",he says"looking for a job?",he asked"indeed i am",i say."name",he asked"Freddie taylor",i say."age?",he asked"Eighteen",i say.

"you're in",he says,"go change",he says.I was happy to show off,i have a loose fit T shirt on over my current breasts,i plan to get top surgery.I show off my breasts,doing up the white button up.putting on sexy boxers,going out on stage.I danced,stripped,money was thrown at me,i kept my binder on.

I saw Brian,we lock eyes,i walked off stage.I changed into my comfy binder,jeans and a hoodie,i went to find Brian.he found me."listen,i wanted to apologise",i say"so do i",he says."i'm sorry Brian,i was hung up on george",i say."care to go to the bedrooms?"i ask"i've never had sex",he says."Brian,i'm Transgender,i've had sex a lot,i know what i'm doing,trust me",i say. 

I took him to the better bedroom with everything."strip now",i say"Boxers you can keep on",i tell him.

i stripped down to boxers,taking off my binder."since you're new to sex,let me do everything",i tell him."okay?",he nods"good boy",i say."since i gotta set rules",i smirk,he sat up,"come here",i say.

i chucked on a binder."Brian,i don't bite,come sit on my lap",i tell him,he does."relax",i say."first rule,i will tie you up no matter what we're doing during sex,rule two,Disobey me,i will punish you,with spanking,nipple clamps anything",i tell him."Rule four:No wanking when i'm away",i say."rule five:You must call me Sir,no ma'am,i will punish you if you do",i say,he nodded.

"anything you'd like to add to that",i ask."W w w What would you tie me up with?",he asked"handcuffs,ropes,shackles",i tell him.he took off his boxers."i'm gonna tie you up,alright?",he nods,i kiss his cheek."good boy",i murmur.

i found the handcuffs,padded ones,i put them around his wrists,clicking them on,same with his ankles to the bedposts."spread them",i tell him,i had the ankle ones in my hand,i handcuffed his ankles to the footboard of the bed.

"good boy",i coo softly.i stroke his cheek"i love you too",i say,i kiss him on the lips,no further.i lubed around his hole,gently pushing a finger in"good boy Brian,relax for me",i tell him.I brushed my finger against his prostate,he bucked"No",i say sternly.

i picked up a feather."are you ticklish?",i ask."mm",he hums"words",i remind him"yes",he says"yes what?",i ask."yes sir",he says."good",i murmur.I stroked the feather down his left armpit,he scrunched his nose cutely"awe",i coo,he blushed.i gave him a kiss."you're adorable",i say.i kept fingering him,"are you gonna cum?",i ask,he nodded"Can i?please",he begged"not yet",i say.

i brushed over his prostate again."now you can cum",i say,he does"good boy",i cooed,i cleaned him up,untying him."how was that?",i ask."fucking good",he says.I kiss his forehead,helping him get dressed,i gave him one of my hoodies."C could i stay over?",he asked"sure",i smile.We took the limo home.

I let us in."Dad,John?I'm home",i say."your fathers at work,you little brat",John says."umm,i have someone with me",i say.Loki came running"did you miss me?i bet you did",i baby talk Loki,he licked my face,i push him off me.

Loki ran to my room after i got his vest off,dad came in."Freddie, who's this?",he asked"A friend",i squeaked.

**_ November 11th 1991,Thursday _ **

"Brian,wake up",i yawned.I kiss his forehead once more.he stirred."good morning",i smile"Morning",he says.I showered alone,got my binder on,hoodie and jeans,found Loki's vest with the leash,put it on him,Brian came in,i open the door to the Limo for him.he got in,then i did.with Loki,he lay on the floor,"champagne?",i ask."Sure",he smiled,i hand him a glass,we got to school,

we got out,everyone had came to see how spoilt i am."Brian May,since i met you,i was hung up on my ex,i realised how much i loved you,will you be my boyfriend?",i ask."yes",he says.We kissed.My phone went off,it was dad.

_**(Freddie,** Roger)_

_"FREDDIE!"_

_**"yes dad?"** _

_"its gonna happen,you're getting top surgery!"_

_**"When?!"** _

_"today,come to the hospital,im already here,bring your boyfriend"_

_**"shut up"** _

_"careful Freddie with what you say"_

_**"sorry"** _

"Brian,we gotta go!",i say."why?".he asked,i look at him."oh",he realised,i nodded,we got into the Limo.then the anxiety set in,Loki laid on my lap,the whole ride to the hospital,Brian and i held hands.We pulled up.Brian and i got out with Loki,my driver went off home.I saw my dad,i ran to him."Excited?",he asked"nervous",i say.Brian caught up to me,we kiss.

dad,myself and Brian,we went to see my doctor/consultant,Dr Jamie Alexander.I knock on the door"its open",he says."hey Freddie",he says"hey Jamie",i smile,i sat down."Nervous?",i nodded."that's normal",he says."deep breaths",he says,i do,i was admitted into general surgery.I got a normal check up.dad,myself and Brian went up to surgery,i changed into a shitty hospital gown,was allowed to keep the binder and boxers on,i kept my socks on,its cold.

i sat on the bed,Brian and i kiss again.Going back to dads ex husband,he was a dentist,my favourite."umm well,i gotta go",dad says"its papa isn't it?",i ask ,he nodded"you know John hates you talking to him",i say"be quiet Freddie,John doesn't know,John is my fiance,i'm an adult,i'm Thirty four",dad says.

"i wanna see him",i pout"No Freddie",dad says"fine",i sighed,dad kissed my cheek,


	3. Top surgery

** _Chris(Crystal),Rogers ex,Freddies papa:_ **

** _Sugar paws:_ **

**_ November 11th 1991,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

i was really nervous.A lot of doctors came in and out,talked with me."where is he?!",oh shit."please tell me its not papa",i say."it is",dad sighed."Can i please see him dad?please",i asked."oh alright,since you're getting surgery today,i'll let you",he says,kissing my cheek."thanks dad,love you",i say"love you too,spoilt brat",he teased,i could hear them laughing,mainly dad.

we went to the door,i smiled at them,dad was being tickled by papa,dads really ticklish."C Crys!St stop!",he giggled."oh papa",i say,he looked at me"Freddie?!",he says"come here",he says,i ran to him,he span me around."i missed you",he says"i missed you too",i say.

he put me down"you've grown",he says"i know,i'm eighteen,transgender,female to male,i have a boyfriend",i say"i get my top surgery today",i say,"i'm not gonna leave,i promise",he says,dad got up,"lets get a picture of you two since its been forever",dad smiled,papa's arms around me.I went back and sat on the bed,well lay on it,i was soon taken to surgery with an IV in my left arm and put under.

**_ Two and a half hours later _ **

I was coming round from the anaesthetic they used.I was sat up"D dad?papa?Bri?",i croak"all right here",dad says,he gently kissed the side of my head."how're you feeling?",papa asked"Shitty",i say."where's John?",i asked"in his office",dad says"Good",i say"i know you hate him",dad says,i nodded"mm a lot",i say.

i look at brian,he grabbed my hand"love you",i croaked again"love you too",he smiled.Dad helped me sit up a little more.Dr Alexander came in"hey,how're you feeling?",he asked"Shitty",i say."it was a success",he says."make sure to change the bandages every morning and evening",i nodded.

he wanted to keep me in tonight,look who walks in,John does"what's _he_ doing here?",he asked"he's allowed John,he's Freddie's father after all",dad says."Freddie asked for him to be here",i nodded.

papa kissed my cheek"i've got work",he says. "don't go papa,please",i say."I'll be back,i promise",he says,kissing my cheek"here you go",he smiled"sugar paws?!",i say"mhmm,i kept it for you",he says,smiling.i hugged it."thanks papa!",i smile."you're very welcome honey",he says,he left.

I fell asleep,holding sugar paws close.

**_ November 12th 1991,Friday _ **

"Good morning",it was dad"Morning dad",i yawn"Brian's gone home",he says,i nodded"is papa coming?",i ask"yes he is,i'm making him and John get along for once",i giggled at him."John is my fiance,you're future step father",i nodded. "do i have to like John?",i ask"No,you don't",dad smiled,kissing my head,i was discharged,he helped me change the bandages.

then helped me get dressed"it hurts daddy",i whined"i know",he says,i got painkillers.papa came in,they helped me to the Limo,Loki was waiting for me.i leaned against papa,his arm around me"take us home",dad says,putting a blanket on me.

"I fucking hate John,why'd you get engaged to him",papa asked dad"Chris,honey,my ex,i had to,i had no choice,you know how my parents are",dad says"that i do",papa says."they fucking love John",dad laughs."go to sleep Freddie",he says to me,i fell asleep.

**_ November 13th 1991,Saturday _ **

"Teddy bear,wake up",dad says."good morning",he says"Morning dad",i yawned."lets change the bandages",he cooed."it hurts",i sniffle"i know",he cooed."did papa stay last night?",i ask"yes he did",dad smiled."isn't *yawn* you're wedding today",i ask mid yawn"oh shit",he says.I'm dads best man.

"you better be nice to John today",he warned,i nodded,yawning again,he playfully swats my tooshie.I got up with dads help,we go downstairs"Morning you two",papa says"Morning papa"I smile.in came the blushing bride,John."Morning babe",my dad and John kissed. papa and i fake gag."Dad?Can i bring Brian?",i ask"sure",he smiled.

i grabbed my suit,dad and John were shitting themselves scared.i went with dad,papa with us,John had some of his friends with him.papa helped me into my suit,he brushed my hair before doing dutch braids."Dad,why can't you and papa get back together?",i ask."freddie,its John and i's wedding day,if i left John,then my family would cut me out forever,they love John,i married Crys when i was nineteen,he was Twenty three",dad says.

"show time!",was called,papa and i took our places,Brian was sat in the pews,dad walked down the isle,he looks handsome.they got on with the wedding Vows.they kissed,now husband and groom.They ran down the isle,papa and i followed,i got a Limo to myself,Brian with me,Loki too,Brian and i drank a glass of champagne."i can't fucking believe they actually got married",i sigh"i thought you liked him",Brian says.

"i hate John,he's an asshole to me,i graduated already",i say.I pull Brian closer to me,kissing him.I put the tinted windows up,we kissed and made out,i put my hands on his hips,he wraps his arms around my neck"i love you",he breathes out"love you too cutie",i say,he blushed.i playfully tickled him.

"St stop it!",i got the reaction i wanted."i want to see where else you're ticklish",i tease,lifting his shirt,he squirmed"don't make me pin you down",i say into his ear,leaving a kiss behind it.considering this my Limo,i had customised it myself.i tickled his sides softly making him squirm,i wiggled my fingers harder making him squeal,"awe tickle tickle~",i tease.I tickled up his sides and ribs before tickling his underarms fast and hard making giggle and squirm.

"tickle tickle tickle~ i'm gonna get you",i tease"St stop it! IT tickles!",he squealed"its tickling for a reason silly",i tease him again.i kiss him.i pull down his boxers to reveal his hard on"someone's a little to excited",i giggle at him.He squirmed his hips,i tickled under his balls with a feather,i keep in the limo.Loki was laying on the sofa,the far end of it.

that made Brian squeal before giggling."awe tickle tickle Brian,i'm gonna get you,yes i am",that really got him giggling.Then i picked up a fluffy make up brush,tickling around his hole making him buck for me,i gave him a raspberry on his stomach making him squeal with adorable giggles."awe that's so adorable",i coo.

"i love you Freddie",he smiled"i love you too Brian so much",i tell him,kissing his cheek.he pulled up his boxers and trousers,we lay on the sofa while we were almost home,Brian on my chest,being careful.

**_ November 14th 1991,Sunday _ **

I didn't feel Loki licking my face like he does every morning"Loki?!",i call "come here boy!",i called.Nothing."LOKI!",i yelled,finally he came running to me,"don't you ever do that again",i say,he licked my face,John came in,i was downstairs,Brian's still asleep in my room.John's never liked Loki,

"Freddie",dad says"mm",i hum"there's something for you in the garden",he says,i ran out there"another service dog?!",i say"mmhmm,fully trained",he says"what's her name?",i ask"Him",dad corrects."teddy",he says.

"thanks daddy!",i squeal,he hugged me."you're welcome darling",he says,i put a vest on Teddy then one on Loki.I ran back to my room"Get up",i whisper into Brian's ear,he stirred,with me on top of him"Wake up sleepyhead",he looked at me"fuck off",he whined"No can do babe",he again blushed.Loki and Teddy ran in.

**_ Teddy: _ **

i waited for Brian to get dressed,i was already dressed and showered.We got into the limo with Teddy and Loki,i push Brian down onto the leather sofa,pulling down his boxers,i grabbed the leather wrist cuffs.wrapping them around his wrists before hooking the chain to the door,which is locked and secured.

My eyes caught the lube,i picked it up,putting a generous amount around his hole"ticklish?",i tease"N No",he squeaked,i gently pushed in two fingers,scissoring him open,i pushed in a third finger,making him moan"i will gag you",that shut him up.i warned him once,i picked up the gag with the Paci,"open",i growled,he does,i strap the gag around his head"deal with it,i warned you once,i warned you twice,now you gotta pay the price",i grin.

i put a fourth finger into his hole making him rock against me.I fisted him,he moaned into the gag"cum for me Brian,i know you want to",i teased.he came hard,I clean him up,taking the gag off him and the cuffs."its okay Brian",i say softly.I kiss him softly.he got dressed.He leaned against me,i had to finish off training Loki.

We pulled up to the mall,I let Brian take Teddy's leash,i took Loki's leash,we walk inside."Loki",i say,i faked an anxiety attack,he alerts,jumping up at my chest.

I was still healing from top surgery.We could hear people talking about me,then i got yelled at by some crazy woman,i ignored it,my anxiety was acting up a lot."B Brian,we need to leave",i say.I was struggling to breathe,i calmed down enough to actually get words out.We go into a store,dad needed stuff,so did i.

The classic scenario happens"GIVE ME YOUR DOG NOW!",someone yelled at me,i took Teddy's leash,"leave me the fuck alone",i spat"give me your dog,you disrespectful brat",the woman says,i roll my eyes"Well,you clearly have no clue who i am",i smirk. "i'm the son of Rhapsody high's principle",i say,"You're Taylor's son",she scoffed"exactly so back off bitch",i spat.

just as i said it,my father ran in,full suit."Freddie,are you okay?",dad asked"mhmm",i hum."S Sarina?!",dad suddenly says"oh shit",i mumble.Dad turned towards me."Run",Brian says,we do,he took Teddy's leash,we booked it to the limo,got in,locked the doors"DRIVE!",i say,Loki and Teddy laying down,my heart was racing madly.

i called papa,told him to meet us at home,dad was angry with me,the limo pulled up,the dogs ran inside,i ran to papa"help me",i whimper"what have you done?",he asked"dad saw his ex ex wife,he got mad at me since i shit talked her",i say."she yelled at me to give her my service dogs",i say.

"Freddie Taylor!",oh shit,i ran for it"Not so fucking fast",dad says,he put me over his lap and spanked me,not hard,just enough to make sure i know i'm in trouble"breathe Freddie",he says

"St.....stop.....i.....i.can't breathe",i tell him panted.Dad sat me up,he gave me my anxiety medication.loki was alerting me i was about to pass out,i did pass out,collapsing to the floor,hitting my head.

"Freddie,Freddie",i was coming round."hey",dad says.he helped me sit up."how're you feeling?",he asked"my head hurts",i say."it will honey",he says.John came in."will you trust me?",he asked,i nodded."you're not concussed which is good",he says.he checked my eyes in case,

"Focus",he warned"follow the light",i nodded,i do with my eyes."good",he says.i blinked,getting rid of the light spots in my eyes.I went to the kitchen,found an ice pack."John,i'm sorry for being a jerk to you",i say."its okay Freddie",he says."why did you never like me?",he asked"i was still upset with dad leaving my papa for you",i say.

"I love my papa,i wanted them to stay together",i sigh"they have the same last name",he says "i know,everyone thought they were siblings",i say.

"i'm right here cheeky monkey",papa.he kissed my cheek.did i mention papa's a dentist?

he attacked me with tickles,making me squeal and giggle."P papa!",i squeal"tickle tickle Freddie,papa's gonna get you!",he says.he tickled my sides hard making me squirm,he tickled up and down my ribs.

i got a massive raspberry to my tummy.I squealed,he gave in.dad came in.i sat up,"what on hells earth is going on?",he asked"i'm being tortured",i say.i ran to my room,dragging Brian with me."I'm .letting you take control",i say,he nodded,i stripped down naked,so did he,to his boxers."rub my clit with your thumb",i tell him.

he does"mm Brian",i moaned.he started kitten licking my clit making me push against him.he ate me out,i came hard all over his lips."Swallow it",i growled,he does"good boy",i say.

"good boy",i cooed.i sucked him off,fingered him hard,before using a vibrating dildo to make him cum hard,cock ring on his hard six inch cock.I made him cum,he was moaning"Cum for me Brian",i say,he came,i swallowed it all. 


End file.
